Oblivious bliss
by Punk-rocker-grl
Summary: When Lavi get’s rabbit ears and rabbit senses, it was Kanda’s job to take care of him. But he finds Lavi’s new way of speaking horribly alluring… Not to mention the fact that the rabbit ears does give him a kinky new look. LxK
1. First meeting

**Hope you will enjoy**

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

Lavi turned around abruptly but seeing only a disgruntled Kanda following behind him, he turned back and continued walking slowly towards the white light. The forest really tested their nerves, with each snap of a twig causing them both to jump.

They had just encountered a group of level one akuma and their instincts were telling them that there was more in front of them, where the innocence lay. Their boots trampled onto the soft, damp mud, trying to find their way through the darkness.

'I think we are near,' whispered Lavi, pointing the light that just lay in the next grove. Kanda nodded and they both fastened their pace, the white light nearing with each trampled step. Just as they reached it, a young woman stepped in front of their way and smiled.

Kanda pushed Lavi back the unsheathed mugen. The woman's smile widened and she grew into a huge level two akuma. Lavi hands also flew to his innocence when another level two popped up behind them. After that, they just came swarming in from all sides, surrounding them.

Kanda lowered mugen and looked around them, concentrating on something, almost. 'When I say go, leap for the innocence, alright?' he muttered to Lavi. He nodded and Kanda sliced the nearest akuma in half. Nearly all of them turned their attention to Kanda and he drove the katana through all of them, dodging bullets and different attacks.

'Kaichuu ichigen!' he roared, 'NOW, Lavi!'

Lavi ducked down from behind of Kanda and ran towards the white light, unnoticed by the akuma. He grabbed the centre of the light and immediately, it ceased to shine. 'Shit,' muttered Lavi as the akuma's bullets were now aimed towards him. They neared him, ignoring Kanda who was doing his best to keep them away from Lavi.

He kept the innocence in his hands and closed his eyes, grabbing for his hammer. Then – as if the innocence itself was trying to protect them, it produced another light, except this one had all the colours of the rainbow in it, and all the akuma suddenly ceased to exist.

The last thing Lavi remembered seeing was Kanda crouching over him, a worried expression on his face. His surroundings became foggy and he fainted onto the ground.

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

Kanda slammed his hand onto Komui's table. They were back in headquarters, Kanda had carried Lavi all the way back to the hotel they were staying in and the finder's took care of the rest. This was possibly the most faultiest mission Kanda had ever had.

Not only had the innocence disappeared, but the akuma had disappeared too. And the worst part was, somehow, _somehow_ he seemed to have developed cat ears. A stupid pair of black, furry cat ears. His hands reached his ears and he felt them, shuddering at the soft velvety feel. But that wasn't all. Not only had his appearance changed, he also developed some kind of super hearing.

He could hear peoples conversation miles away if he wanted to and he found that he could shut it all up if he wanted to. He would have welcomed this if it wasn't for those pointed ears.

'So what you are saying is that this… cat ear is permanent for me?' he shot at Komui, who was shrinking back into his seat at Kanda's rage.

'Well… yes… but be thankful, Kanda! At least your not like poor Lavi,' he tried to reason.

Kanda stared. 'What do you mean?' he asked suspiciously.

'Ah… Yes… I was going to ask you about that as well. Lavi has… um… kind of turned into a rabbit.'

'What?!' Kanda wrinkled his nose.

'Um… no, not entirely. The only thing that changed in his appearance in that his ears – like yours, grew into animal ones. But his ears turned into a rabbit's one.'

'Thought so,' Kanda muttered.

Komui ignored the comment and continued, 'Most of his human instincts have gone, replaced by rabbit ones. So basically, he will have trouble walking and running and grasping concepts that any other human would find obvious. But he can at least talk and listen… But he might not be as bright… I hope bookman wouldn't mind.'

'So… when you say you wanted to as me a question…?'

'Oh yes, I was getting to that.' Komui coughed briefly and looked a bit uncomfortable in his seat. 'I have a new mission for you. Umm… Can I ask you to take care of Lavi until the time comes when I finish the antibiotic?'

'Antibiotic? That means that I can have one as well… right?' Kanda insisted.

'Um… no… When I tested you two, I couldn't seem to find a way to malfunction the cells in your ear to resume it's original form… Sorry…'

Kanda sighed. 'Alright then. I'll take care of Lavi. For how long and what am I supposed to do?'

'I can't really answer any of the questions accurately… I have no idea how long it will take me to finish the antibiotic, but at least 8 months and as for the second question, um… I honestly have no idea. All the basics I guess. Because his rabbit senses would have taken over… then… I think you would need to teach him how to go to the toilet and stuff… but he won't remember after I inject it so…'

Kanda clenched his jaw. '8 months,' he muttered to himself. 'Where is he?' he asked Komui.

'Informatory. You can take him to your room from there.'

'What?! He's going to sleep in my room?!'

'Err… yes… You won't be going on any more missions because privately, I think Lavi would need 24 hour supervision…'

Kanda suddenly had a strange urge to hit something. He pursed his lips and swept out of the door.

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

The informatory only contained of Lavi sleeping peacefully on one of the beds and a few nurses gawking at him. Kanda irritably shooed out of the room. 'He is not a some monument to be stared at – go away.'

He turned his attention to Lavi and sat onto a chair, only slightly staring at the boy. If truth was to be told, Kanda did think that Lavi was quite cute, curled up in a ball, his rabbit ears poking out of his head. He held out hand and patted Lavi's ears fondly, revealing in the velvety feel. His nose twitched and Kanda had a sudden urge to laugh.

It must have been a side effect because of his new cat ears… He seemed to be acting strange today…

Lavi stirred and Kanda immediately withdrew his hands. Lavi's eyes opened and he sniffed around the room, looking around eagerly. His eyes fell on Kanda and he sat up slowly, edging his head towards him. He saw Kanda's hand and he poked it with his nose, sniffing it.

Kanda couldn't help it. He broke into a wide grin and he chuckled good heartedly.

'Come on Lavi, let's go to my room,' he said kindly. He just couldn't bring himself to snap at the rabbit and he wasn't going to remember it so he didn't need to force a façade.

'Lavi?' he said slowly. 'Am I Lavi?'

Kanda stared at him. He knew that Lavi would come out a bit… retarded, but this was just too much. He didn't even remember who he was.

'Yes. Your name is Lavi. You are an exorcist of the black order.'

Lavi blinked innocently. 'I get rid of evil spirits?'

'That is the definition of exorcist, yes, but we are a bit different. The millennium earl has created artificial devils, really, and with the help of the Noah's, he is planning to destroy the world.'

'Noah?' he asked, more innocently still.

Kanda just sighed. 'Don't worry about that. Anyway, I will be taking care of you until you get your memory back,' he said, feeling like a airhostess.

'Taking care of me? What do you mean? Are you my dad?'

But even the most innocent of remarks got to Kanda and no matter how cute Lavi was, Kanda still had his limit. And that one went right past it.

'Listen, Lavi. I am not your father, and I have absolutely nothing to do with you. We are not related at all. You are just some stupid rabbit that I picked up and you will listen to what I have to say and follow my instructions. Got it?'

'So you are my master then?' he asked.

'Yes, basica- hey wait! No, that's not it! What I meant was that you should listen to what I have to say because I want to help you with… uh… life problems. I do it free as well.'

'So what are you and what am I?'

'Oh forget it,' Kanda said exasperatedly. It seemed that it wouldn't be so easy to communicate if after all. He didn't seem to be a complete rabbit, which was a relief, but he was too smart to be so dumb. His vocabulary was too large for knowing so little.

'Just follow by what you said.'

'Yes master,' he replied.

Kanda stared at him for a while and decided that this was probably better than having an annoying Lavi always finding new ways of pissing him off. He could get used to a obedient Lavi…

'Don't call me that. My name is Kanda, Kanda Yuu.'

'Master Yuu,' Lavi grinned mischievously.

Kanda took what he just thought back and cursed silently. It seemed that no matter what form Lavi was in, there was absolutely no way that he would change… even when he lost all his memory. The old incentive to hit something was back…

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

**Like it?**

**Please review**


	2. Second incident

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks, to all author's for writing LaviYuu. I'm really glad that it's become more popular.**

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

Kanda gazed at nowhere in particular, lost in his trail of non-existent thoughts. He had taken Lavi to his room and told him to stay still – don't talk, don't fidget.

So far, his plan had been working. He didn't want some random rabbit to disturb his peace. But then, Kanda knew he already had. There was to be no more missions until Komui had finished the damned anti-biotic. Kanda closed his eyes and sighed. So what the hell was he supposed to do for months to come?

He rang his fingers through his sleek hair and groaned.

'Alright Lavi. Are you getting bored now? Let's go and –' He stopped midway in his sentence. For the room was empty apart from him, his bed and the lotus flower that permanently sat on the desk.

That rabbit had ran away.

'Fuck,' he swore. It seemed the rabbit wasn't nearly as innocent as he seemed. He certainly knew how to annoy him.

He slipped out of his room quietly and sneaked around the order, trying not to get noticed. If anybody saw him with his newly acquired cat ears, there was bound to be some fuss. His death glare might not work this time…

But his super hearing helped sense when a human lurked nearby. It also picked up something else; a low mumble made unmistakably by Lavi. He perked his ears higher and followed the sound only, increasing his pace.

It was a bad idea.

He was concentrating so hard on getting to that annoying rabbit that he completely forgot about staying out of sight.

The result was a young female finder squealing so loudly that Kanda would have been able to hear her ten miles away. As it was, he was standing practically next to her, straining his ears. To make matters worse, her scream seemed to have gave other's the incentive to have a look as well. They surrounded Kanda and some of them were squealing away like idiots – the others were gawking.

'Oh my god! You are so cute! What's your name, little chibi-chan?' asked one particularly tall finder. Kanda looked up at her and put his hands onto his hips. How dare she call him chibi?!

'I'm not chibi-chan!' he retorted.

They giggled – all looking down at him. Kanda frowned. He never realised how tall they were. He looked around him and saw that the everything in the order had somewhat gotten bigger. His jaw dropped wide open. They hadn't grown taller – he had shrunk.

He didn't notice before because he was too busy worrying about Lavi and Komui was really too tall to compare himself to…

He reached for mugen immediately and felt the second shock of the day – his mugen was not on his hips. He must have left it back at the room. He cursed himself. No wonder they didn't recognise him. If he had mugen, then they would be running for their lives just for screeching near him. Honestly, he was amazed that he could still hear with the noise they were making…

A gust of wind came through a window and Kanda smelt pollen being blown inside. He sneezed and sniffed, wiping his nose timidly.

'Aww… cute! Do that again, Ochibi-chan!'

Now they were almost squashing him, and they were still coming closer. Kanda knew he had to take drastic action or he would become mashed potato. A took a deep breath and got himself ready – this was going to go against every one of his morals.

'It hurts!' he whined in his most cutest tone. It broke every bit of pride and reputation he had but seeing as these people didn't seem to know who he was and he did need to get out of here so…

'I WANT MOMMY!!' he almost yelled. He could almost feel the red tinge on his cheeks. Keep going, he told himself.

He faked some chocking noises and noisily cried. Somehow, tears actually managed to sting his eyes and they streaked down his cheek, as he rubbed his eyes.

It didn't get the desired effect – some practically fainted and the rest rushed forward to give him a bone breaking hug.

'OMG YOUR SO CUTE!!' they screeched, struggling to hug any part of Kanda body.

Kanda immediately stopped crying and went to the last resort. He pinched the ladies cheek hard, and she screamed and dropped him. This gave him the perfect chance and he darted between the finder's legs, knowing better than to look up.

He ran all the way to his room, not stopping and slammed the door open.

Lavi was sitting on the bed, with a huge smile of his face. His rabbit ears flopped around and he jumped up. Kanda growled in irritation and got ready to beat the rabbit into pulp.

'WHERE THE HELL WERE – ' but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Lavi had pounced right on top of him and knocked him onto the ground.

They landed in a very awkward position, with Lavi's hands right next to Kanda. Lavi's corny smile was still on his face and suddenly, Kanda longed to wipe it off once and for all.

'What the hell are you doing?' he hissed. He had been practically smooched by a crowd sure, but this rabbit here was a whole different story…

'I'm being a good pet,' he replied happily.

'What the fuck? Who told you that?!'

'A very nice girl who looks like Master.'

'A very nice girl who looks like… me?' Kanda asked slowly.

'Yes! She told me a lot of things!' he said, his ears flopped down.

'Like…?'

'She told me Master really liked hugs, and that if I wanted to keep Master happy, I should hug a lot. So I'm going to hug you now,' he said, wrapping his arms around Kanda enthusiastically.

'What? Get off me, bakka usagi!' he shouted, his voice muffled under Lavi.

'Yes, Master,' Lavi said obediently, releasing Kanda, but still resuming their previous position of him being right of top.

A vein popped on Kanda's forehead and he struggled not to explode. 'How many time do I have to tell you… Do… Not… Call… Me… Master.'

'Master Yuu,' he said.

'And don't you dare call me Yuu.'

'Master Kanda.'

'Argh! How about I word it properly, like this? Do not call me by any suffi-' his sentence was suddenly cut short for the tenth time today.

His door had been kicked open by Lenalee, also wearing a rather horny smile.

'I was wondering if you had any…' she stopped in the middle of her sentence and giggled at the sight. 'Oh… I seem to be disturbing something… sorry…'

She started closing the door again, but Kanda kicked Lavi off him and shook his head desperately. 'This isn't what it seems! You've got it all wrong!' he said angrily.

Lenalee smiled and looked at them both in interest. 'Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. But I really wish I had a camera. You two look so cute together. Keep on going,' she said enthusiastically.

'No! This isn't…' but Lenalee had already closed the door.

Kanda slumped down onto the bed. 'What do you think the chances are of her not telling anyone?' he mumbled gloomily.

He rolled around to face Lavi. His rabbit ears flopped down more than usual and there was a strange expression on his face. Kanda frowned, hoping that Lavi didn't suffer from a sudden constipation. 'What's wrong now?' he asked.

'I'm sorry,' Lavi said sadly.

'Why?' Kanda asked, frowning.

'I made you sad, didn't I?' he asked timidly, looking down, his bangs obscuring his face. He looked so idiotically cute that Kanda couldn't help but melt.

'Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong,' he said.

Lavi looked up, his ears standing up again. Kanda's lips twitched into a smile at the response.

'Then do I get another hug?' he asked expectantly.

Kanda was about to reply with a dead no when he saw Lavi's hopeful expression. His eyes were bright and cheerful and there was a flushed expression on his face. Kanda paused. 'Just a small one,' he said carefully.

Komui had said that there was going to be a memory modifier in the anti-biotic he was going to be using so… it wouldn't hurt to hug him once or twice. The new Lavi was quite huggable… after all.

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --**

**Like it?**

**Reviews make me update faster.**


End file.
